


5 times hockey players were afraid of spiders and 1 time the spider was afraid of hockey players

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Arachnophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the fear of spiders got the better of grown hockey players and one time the spider was afraid of the hockey players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times hockey players were afraid of spiders and 1 time the spider was afraid of hockey players

Kevin arrived home from running errands, that had included grocery shopping. He carried the reusable bags into the house heading for the kitchen when noticed the single styrofoam cup sitting upside down in the middle of dining room table.

He was sure that it hadn't been there before he had left.

He went and dropped the bags off in the kitchen and then curiosity took over and he headed back to the table. It was just a simple styrofoam cup, although written in Ryan's scribbly scratchy handwriting was the message DO NOT LIFT!

Kevin stared at the cup, wondering exactly what kind of insanity he had walked into this time. He also wished Alex was here to help him deal with it but no, he had stayed behind in Vancouver to finish up some business before he joined them in Anaheim. Which was unfortunate since he knew better how to deal with Ryan's particular brand of crazy.

He then wondered where exactly Ryan was.

When Kevin had left to run his errands Ryan had been on the couch, reading. But now he was nowhere in sight. The couch was in sight of the table and Kevin wandered over there. There was no Ryan, just his reading glasses obviously having been tossed onto the coffee table, just about hanging off the edge in fact.

Kevin looked back towards the table more confused than ever, when he spotted the book that Ryan had been reading laying open on the floor close to the table.

Kevin stared at the book and then at the mysterious styrofoam cup. He was tempted to disobey the message and lift the cup anyways. But it was Ryan he was dealing with and he wouldn't put it past him to all be a prank.

He decided it was time to find his missing boyfriend, honestly not really trusting him.

He obviously wasn't in the main living area and there were too many potential spiders in the basement, after all he wouldn't even go down there to get something out of the freezer.

Which meant Kevin should go check the bedroom. He soon discovered that the door was closed, which was weird. The doorknob turned when Kevin tried it but he couldn't push the door open.

"Ryan?" He knocked loudly on the door.

There was no answer.

Kevin tried pushing on the door but something was obviously blocking it. So he took a step back and rammed his shoulder into the door, dislodging whatever was there and tumbling into the room, landing hard on the carpeted bedroom floor.

Kevin pushed himself up off the floor glaring at the blanket that had been blocking the door.

Why?

Why would it have been in front of the door.

Once back on his feet he noticed the suspiciously Ryan shaped lump underneath the blankets on the bed.

Kevin sighed, Ryan had gotten a lot more eccentric in the year he had been alone here in Anaheim. Sure he and Alex had been here last summer but once the season had started they had headed north once more, leaving Ryan alone. Now that Kevin had been traded to the Ducks he had definitely noticed some extra odd behavior from Ryan.

"Ryan?" Kevin sighed.

The lump didn't move.

Kevin walked over to the bed and yanked the covers away from the bed.

Ryan yelped slightly, blinking in the sudden light. "Umm hi Kevin?"

"Ryan," Kevin said stared down at him. "Why are you hiding in bed?"

"Umm," Ryan seemed hesitant to answer the question.

"Does it have something to do why there's a styrofoam cup upside down on the table?" Kevin asked.

"You didn't lift that did you?" Ryan sat up quickly, sounding more panicked than he should have since he was talking about a styrofoam cup.

Kevin stayed silent, keeping his gaze leveled at Ryan.

"Kevin, please tell me that you didn't lift the cup!"

Kevin sighed. "No I didn't. You want to tell me why I shouldn't?"

"No," Ryan said quickly. "It'll be fine just don't move the cup for a couple weeks."

"Ryan!" Kevin exclaimed. "You know what, no. I'm not doing this right now." Kevin spun on his heel and headed back towards the dining room.

"Kevin! Wait! Don't do it!" Ryan yelled scrambling off the bed after him. He caught up to Kevin quickly and just before he reached the table.

"Why not Ryan?" Kevin asked giving him one more chance.

"You don't want to release that thing." Ryan said. "Perrs told me..."

"Corey Perry?" Kevin questioned. "You know anything that he told you was probably just to mess with you right?"

"No, Kevin, seriously the thing that's under there you really don't want to mess with it." Ryan said clinging to Kevin's arm. "It's a camel spider, they're just like pure evil. They run like 30 miles a hour and will scream as they chase you. They can get like 6 inches in size and can jump feet in the air and will rip the stomaches out of camels and eat their intestines!"

Kevin stared at Ryan skeptically, unsure of what to say to that. He was pretty sure that those where all myths.

"I think I need to see this spider for myself don't you?" Kevin asked, he gently pulled away from Ryan grip.

"But..." Ryan's protest died on his lips as Kevin headed for the table, he followed cautiously behind him.

Kevin stopped at the table staring down at the styrofoam cup. He could feel Ryan just behind him, hovering there. Kevin didn't want to admit it but he was a little nervous to lift the cup.

"Really you could just leave it there and it will die eventually," Ryan suggested, back to clinging to to Kevin. Ryan's insistance at not lifting the cup just strengthened his resolve. Kevin reached out and snatched the cup up off the tabletop.

Ryan jumped back with a gasp as a tiny brown spider the size of Kevin's pinkie nail scurried out from under the cup.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend reaction. He grabbed a piece of paper and scooped the spider into the cup.

He turned to where Ryan had been standing, saying, "This is a Grass Spider, it's harmless and probably just as scared of you as you are of it." He rolled his eyes when he saw that Ryan was hiding on the couch.

Kevin started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"To let it go. I think you've terrorized it for enough today." Kevin called. "Next time I would suggest that you don't listen to things that Perry tells you."


End file.
